


Famished

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Famished

"Severus?" Harry was sitting at the table, playing absentmindedly with his empty wine glass. Severus had gone into the kitchen to fetch the home-cooked meal he'd made—their first together at Severus's cottage. He'd been gone an awfully long time though. 

Just as Harry was about to get up from his chair to go see if he could help, the door opened and Severus walked through. Empty handed.

"Dinner did not turned out as it should have." Severus was trying for cool, calm, and collected but the vein throbbing at his temple gave away his frustration. 

Harry stood and walked over to Severus. Wrapping both arms around his neck, he pulled him down into a kiss. 

"I'm not very hungry anyway," he murmured as he pressed kisses to Severus's face.

"No?" Severus's hands moved to the small of Harry's back, pulling him closer. 

"Not for dinner." 

Severus slipped a hand into Harry's trousers and gently squeezed his arse, purring, "Is there something else you're hungry for?" 

Harry brushed his hand over the placket of Severus's trousers. "Oh, yeah, I'm _starving_."


End file.
